


ETERNIDAD

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Teen!Danno, Vampire!Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Hawaii Five-O<br/>Palabras: 6,709<br/>Descargo de Responsabilidades: Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esta pertenece a la CBS y autores correspondientes, yo solo tomo prestados algunos nombres y ciertamente no gano nada al hacer esto.</p><p>Resumen: Daniel Williams esta atrapado en una  vida que no deseo en lo absoluto, escapa de su hogar para alcanzar la libertad que le fue arrebatada, en su camino se encuentra con un hombre y con algo que jamas creyo sentir jamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ETERNIDAD

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solo me llego la idea de un fic con Steve como vampiro, (me influenciaron muchas personas que escriben de el asi) pero lo que salio fue algo completamente diferente a lo que imagine en primera instancia y sin mebargo no lo cambio por nada. Si eres muy emocional espero que no  
> me odies al final. Sin betear, disculpen los fallos.

***~ETERNIDAD~***

 

Su cuerpo se siente entumecido y apenas es capaz de mover un musculo, la boca le sabe pastosa y su cabeza duele como el demonio. No es de extrañarse después del fuerte golpe que recibió horas antes o quizá días, ha estado perdido en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y realmente no tiene noción de este en esos momentos.

Aun así ha estado consciente al menos desde hace 15 minutos más o menos, si no es que un poco más, pero se ha mantenido con los ojos cerrados debido a los malestares físicos. Recuerda vagamente el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, pero está seguro que debería estar cubierto por su propia sangre, lo extraño es que no tiene sangre encima y se siente inusualmente limpio para haber estado corriendo sin rumbo por el bosque dentro de esa extraña propiedad donde fue atacado.

No quiere admitirlo, pero esta casi seguro que la ropa que lleva puesta no es suya.

Cuando se anima a abrir los ojos la luz le quema las pupilas, obligándolo a cerrarlos nuevamente, la luz que percibió a través de la piel de sus parpados es más intensa de lo que imagino. Hace un nuevo intento, ahora más precavido que la vez anterior, la luz aun le lastima pero es un tanto más tolerable.

Su visión esta nublada y le cuesta adaptarse durante los primeros minutos, no intenta moverse porque sabe que sería un error enorme, el golpe en su cabeza le duele con mayor intensidad ahora que decidió estar plenamente consciente y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo se va acentuando un poco más a cada segundo que pasa.

Percibe el frio a pesar de que su cuerpo está ligeramente insensibilizado por quien sabe qué razón, el averiguarlo ahora le da más miedo que preocupación. Sus ojos se abren un poco mas y descubren la fuente del frio, una ventana rota en lo más alto de la pared, la misma que deja pasar cantidades obscenas de luz que ni siquiera el sucio cristal puede atenuar.

Gira un poco el rostro y descubre un poco más de su entorno, es un espacio amplio plagado de columnas de concreto separadas por una distancia constante, no más de dos o tres metros la una de la otra, el techo es relativamente alto y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que lo que le pareció al inicio una simple ventana, se extiende por toda la parte superior en una línea continua de cristal y metal corroído por el oxido.

Si no se equivoca, cree estar en lo que parece una nave industrial abandonada, de esas que suelen estar cerca de los muelles a orillas de la ciudad, lo extraño es que no escucha el sonido del mar por ningún lado.

Los numerosos cristales rotos le dan esa noción de abandono, además de que el lugar está completamente desierto, a no ser por el gastado sofá donde se encuentra y una pequeña mesa de madera donde ve un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios junto con su ropa manchada de sangre. Ahora está seguro de que no lleva su propia ropa.

El lugar es austero en extremo, por decir lo menos, muy contrastante con la vida de lujos que ha llevado desde siempre, todo el tiempo rodeado de lujos innecesarios y sirvientes que no hacían más que crisparle los nervios con su excesiva cordialidad y ganas de complacerle hasta el mas mínimo capricho que tuviese, y no es que tuviera muchos necesariamente.

Pero estar en ese lugar desprovisto de todo lujo y pretensión le hace sentir inusualmente cómodo y seguro, por muy extraño que pueda parecer, sobre todo después de ser víctima de un atentado del cual apenas y logro salir vivo.

Todo está demasiado silencioso y calmado, eso le incomoda al no estar acostumbrado a tanta quietud, ni siquiera en sus sesiones y practicas estaba inmerso en un silencio tan absoluto. Pero aun se siente cómodo y no sabe bien cómo explicarlo, solo intuye que está a salvo.

Algo bueno tenía que sacar de toda la locura que significa ser un miembro de una familia como la suya, una familia con demasiados secretos y por consiguiente, demasiadas responsabilidades y enemigos que recaían en su persona ahora que su padre le había cedido el puesto de cabeza de familia.

El entumecimiento comienza a acentuarse más sobre su cuerpo, ahora es casi incapaz de sentir su brazo derecho, y al menos no es el izquierdo para su fortuna, no es un gran consuelo pero es mejor que nada. Un poco desesperado por la falta de sensación comienza a moverse e intenta incorporarse para ver si con eso puede ahuyentar esa falta de sensibilidad, quizá solo se deba a un problema con su circulación por estar demasiado tiempo quieto.

Pero al hacerlo rápidamente se da cuenta de que es una mala idea, todo comienza a dar vueltas sin control aparente, además su cabeza a comenzado a palpitar dolorosamente junto con esa repentina sensación de vértigo que le asalto apenas despego la espalda de la gastada superficie del sofá.

Se deja caer como un peso muerto sobre el viejo mueble arrancándose un gemido de dolor debido a la falta de cuidado en sus movimientos, el lamento reverbera por todo el espacio incrementándose paulatinamente debido al eco del lugar. Le toma al menos unos dos minutos el recuperarse lo suficiente para volver a intentar levantarse, es una mala idea pero no se dará por vencido.

Apenas alcanza a separar su cuerpo unos milímetros del sofá cuando una enorme mano se posa sobre su pecho deteniendo sus movimientos; se estremece ante el contacto mas no se aparta, sus ojos se centran en el rostro del extraño y se encuentra con una mirada preocupada acompañada de una sonrisa cariñosa que recuerda a la perfección.

Es un rostro que recuerda como si fuera ayer cuando le vio por primera vez, y no hace ya casi 20 años.

 

\- Steven… - susurra, incapaz de apartar la mirada de eso ojos azules oscuro, que a veces parecen verdes y otras marrones.

 

El susodicho solo sonríe un poco más y termina de recostarlo, Danny sabe que no puede estar en mejores manos, aunque esta sea la segunda vez que le ve en toda su vida.

 

*****

 

Nunca quiso ser así, nunca pidió serlo y sin embargo el peso de una familia, y un legado caen sobre sus hombros como una lapida de roca que amenaza con aplastarle a la primera señal de debilidad.

Desea con todas sus fuerzas que todo sea un sueño, una pesadilla y no sea él, el portador de tal maldición; muchos pueden llamarlo un don,  pero para él no es más que un maldito estigma que lo condenara para toda la vida. Porque no pudo ser Matt, como se supone debía ser desde un comienzo dado que era el hermano mayor y por lo tanto esa responsabilidad le correspondía, su hermano incluso la anhelaba con un placer enfermizo.

Pero todo se torció en el último momento, Matt, no presento ninguna señal de poseer el legado familiar a pesar de ser el primogénito de los Williams, en cambio fue él, el menor de la familia, quien presento el tan anhelado don después de semanas en donde el revuelo y la desgracia sacudieron a su familia.

Aun recuerda el momento en que sucedió, el momento en que toda su vida se arruino, lo tiene tan claro y tan nítido que le es imposible borrarlo de su ser.

Era su cumpleaños número quince, pero nadie había hecho por festejarlo debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, entendía lo sucedido no lo niega, era una gran desgracia para ellos sin duda, pero él seguía siendo un joven normal a pesar de ser parte de esa familia, por ser el menor siempre se le había procurado mantenerlo al margen de todo lo que no fuera estrictamente necesario que supiera.

Y por lo tanto el anhelaba un cumpleaños, una felicitación, un abrazo, pero no recibió nada de eso. Lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fría de su padre y una leve caricia de su madre, de Matt recibió una leve sonrisa de disculpa que se desvaneció junto con su cariño en el mismo momento en el se desato el caos.

Estaba en el salón gritando para tener un maldito pastel para su cumpleaños, era un tanto infantil, pero estaba tan molesto de ser ignorado que no pudo evitarlo, simplemente estallo en contra de los sirvientes y los miembros de la familia que se habían reunido para discutir el peculiar asunto de Matt. Todos se quedaron congelados debido a la sorpresa cuando en su voz se pudo percibir algo más, algo que no estaba ahí un momento atrás.

Dos minutos más tarde, cuando la ira fue sustituida por la sorpresa y segundos después por  la incertidumbre la casa entera estallaba en gozo y alivio al ver que el legado familiar no estaba perdido.

Lo llamaban _“El canto de la Sirena”_ un poder único en la sociedad de brujos, un poder exclusivo de la familia Williams, que le confería a su portador la peligrosa habilidad de controlar la voluntad de todo aquel que se le plantara en frente sin excepción alguna. Era un poder en extremo codiciado y peligroso, ya que muy fácilmente el portador de tal don podía sucumbir a la tentación de poder absoluto que este confería.

Danny no lo quería, lo odiaba de hecho y por eso para él era más una maldición que un don.

Los Williams era de las familias más respetadas en el mundo, más que nada debido a ese poder, no había poder que le superara o siquiera rivalizara con su contundencia. Por eso mismo la familia estaba siempre en la mira de varios enemigos, quienes buscaban hacerse con ese poder o en su defecto erradicarlo. Ya más de una vez la estabilidad de su sociedad estuvo en peligro debido a un miembro de la familia que no supo manejar tal poder.

Sin embargo la familia se había mantenido, fungiendo actualmente como una mediadora en los asuntos de alta importancia y en los conflictos que se llegaban a suscitar.

Eran poderosos en un sentido muy particular y cada uno de sus primogénitos era entrenado, versado en las artes de la política y la magia para poder asumir su cargo cuando el momento llegara. El padre de Daniel había perdido el don hacia unos cuantos meses y por ello todos esperaban que Matt lo presentara de un momento a otro, nadie nunca imagino que el don esta vez escogiera al hijo menor de la familia como su portador.

Nunca había sucedido, y Daniel lo aborrecía. Pues toda su vida se desmorono ante sus ojos, el hermano mayor que siempre estuvo a su lado le desprecio al saber que el don que le correspondía por derecho, ahora era de su hermanito. Todos sus planes se vinieron abajo y la libertad de la que siempre gozo se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y de la forma más estúpida posible, por un maldito pastel de cumpleaños.

Su padre no tardo en comenzar a educarle e instruirle en temas que su hermano sabía de memoria desde hacía mucho tiempo, Matt había comenzado su aprendizaje desde muy joven y ahora a sus veinte años era la persona idónea para liderar a la familia a pesar de sus visibles defectos y ansias de poder mal disimuladas. Ahora Danny, con quince años debía aprender todo lo que su hermano sabía.

Y desde ese momento nada volvió a ser lo mismo, siempre que salía debía ir acompañado de una escolta de al menos diez guardaespaldas, cada uno dueño de un poder sobrenatural para protegerle de cualquier amenaza, ya fuese humana o no humana, natural o sobrenatural. Su vida se convirtió en una constante asfixia que amenazaba con acabar con el de un momento a otro, provocando que no volviera a sonreír desde el día de su cumpleaños número quince.

Daniel Williams ya no tenía motivos para ello, pues su vida ya no era suya, esta le pertenecía a los demás.

Pero seis meses después de convertirse, de manera oficial, en el sucesor de su padre, Daniel escapo del que alguna vez fue su hogar y que ahora se había convertido en su prisión. Fue una noche de luna llena en medio de una fiesta en su honor, un festejo atrasado de su cumpleaños según le había indicado su madre, pero en realidad aquel evento solo era para dar a conocer al mundo que la familia aun se mantenía en el poder.

El rubio sintió tanto asco de su familia ese día que prefirió escapar antes de ser exhibido como un trofeo o como el símbolo de poder en el que se había convertido en contra de su voluntad.

Escapar de la mansión Williams fue lo más fácil que había hecho nunca, y ni siquiera tuvo que usar su tan aclamado poder, pues milagrosamente nadie le estaba prestando atención de tan concentrados que estaban en mostrar el poder de su apellido.

El rubio corrió en mitad de la noche con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, escapando de un destino que no quería, acercándose con cada paso y cada exhalación a la libertad que le habían arrebatado, Daniel no paró hasta adentrarse más y más en el bosque, pasando por varios kilómetros las delimitaciones de su propiedad, importándole muy poco los peligros a los que se pudiera enfrentar, después de todo, hasta esa noche todo el mundo seguía pensando que su hermano mayor era el legitimo sucesor de Alan Williams. El nombramiento oficial solo había sido para los familiares.

Nadie se le acercaría si sus padres no anunciaban su desaparición, cosa que estaba seguro no sucedería. Le buscarían de eso estaba seguro, pero sin levantar mucho revuelo, la familia se jugaba demasiado como para exponerse de esa manera aun con la fachada de Matt protegiendo su estatus. Serian un blanco fácil para los opositores del sistema instaurado por los concejales de magia en América y en general del mundo entero.

No se expondrían a poner en peligro la aparente paz que existía gracias a ellos.

Además, si alguien le amenazaba o se encontraba en peligro bien podría usar su magia, después de todo era un Williams y su magia era una de las más poderosas, y con el entrenamiento que había recibido durante toda su vida, además del reciente por su nombramiento estaba seguro que no habría muchos que pudieran hacerle frente a pesar de ser tan joven.

Daniel nunca conto como un enemigo a la naturaleza.

Esa misma noche el heredero de los Williams termino cayendo por un barranco en medio del bosque, quedando inconsciente cuando golpeo su cabeza contra las rocas, afortunadamente no murió pero si se encontró muy cerca de hacerlo de no haber sido por la intervención de un hombre que le encontró la noche siguiente guiado por el aroma de su sangre.

Daniel había despertado dos días después en una cabaña, topándose con un hombre que le miraba fijamente desde la silla justo al lado de la cama donde reposaba.

 

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto intentando sonar amenazante, pero su cansancio y debilidad no se lo permitieron, haciendo sonar sus palabras más como un balbuceo.

 

Dicho hombre solo se limito a sonreírle y a acostarlo nuevamente en la cama; una sensación de paz absoluta le lleno el cuerpo cuando las manos de ese hombre tocaron su cuerpo. No supo cómo, pero en ese mismo instante dejo de preocuparse y comenzó a confiar en ese hombre de sonrisa amable y ojos cálidos.

Con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que su salvador no hablaba, solo que no sabía si era por voluntad propia o por causa de alguna enfermedad o algo. Nunca pregunto, sus conversaciones, si es que podía llamarlas de alguna manera, se reducían a Daniel diciéndole su nombre y a llanas peticiones de comida o medicamentos. El rubio descubrió que le gustaba esa vida simple con el hombre silencioso que le cuidaba las veinticuatro horas del día siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron dos meses para que su guardián hablara por primera vez y cuando lo hizo, Daniel creyó morir al escuchar las palabras que brotaron de sus labios.

Estaban sentados en el exterior de la cabaña observando el lago que se extendía frente a ella cuando sucedió.

 

\- Me llamo Steve. – le dijo casi en un susurro. En primera instancia Daniel, no se sorprendió del todo, más bien lo tomo de manera calmada y sonrió por primera vez en meses al escuchar  su voz, como si esta hubiese sido lo que necesitaba para volver a sonreír como antes de que su vida se volteara de cabeza.

\- Un gusto, Steve. – le respondió de vuelta, Steve sonrió a su vez y estrecho su mano como si esa fuera la primera vez que se vieran a pesar de llevaran unos cuantos meses viviendo juntos. Lo siguiente que dijo el moreno lo descoloco lo suficiente como para plantearse escapar de ahí.

\- Se que eres el portador de “ _El Canto.”_ – Danny comenzó a respirar con dificultad el escucharlo, apenas conteniéndose para no salir corriendo, más que nada porque algo en su interior le indicaba con vehemencia el no hacerlo.

\- ¿Vas… a… a entregarme? – balbuceo ante la sola posibilidad de que ese hombre en el que confiaba ciegamente le devolviera a la vida que odiaba.

\- No, a menos que tú quieras volver.

\- No… no quiero, por favor. – suplico al instante en el que Steve termino de decir aquello, cortando así cualquier otra cosa que este tuviese planeado decir. Steve observo el miedo en los ojos del joven rubio y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Ese día también fue el primero en que tuvieron un contacto real, pues a la par de su sonrisa, Steve le acaricio la espalda en un ir perezoso y lánguido.

\- ¿Tu sabes lo que soy, verdad? – pregunto esta vez el hombre moreno, una vez que el miedo inicial de Daniel se disipo del todo.

\- Eres Steve, mi amigo y es todo lo que necesito saber. – respondió zanjando el tema, el rubio sabía perfectamente quien era su salvador y amigo, y no podía importarle menos, lo único que le interesaba era que por fin le importaba a alguien de manera sincera.

 

Daniel conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Steve, lo descubrió al segundo día de estar con él, una de las peculiaridades que su don le había conferido y la cual aprendió a usar de manera natural, fue el percibir a las criaturas sobrenaturales a su alrededor, descifrando inmediatamente sus identidades si estas se ocultaban bajo algún disfraz.

Sabía que era Steve, pero no le importaba, ese hombre le cuidaba y sentía claramente que no le haría daño por ningún motivo por muy disparatado que sonara; confiaba en él y no sentía ninguna señal de peligro al estar a su lado, era más bien lo contrario.

Pero como dicen muy regularmente, todo lo bueno tiene un fin, y el final de aquel remanso de paz en la vida del más joven de los Williams, llego tres días después de que él y Steve tuvieran su primera conversación observando el lago al atardecer.

Era de noche y la luna brillaba en lo alto, Steve, estaba en la cama recostado a su lado, debido a que la noche era fría y las mantas con las que contaban no eran las suficientes como para mantener el calor de ninguno. Así que desde su conversación ambos habían estado durmiendo juntos profiriéndose calor mutuamente. Danny sabia que Steve no lo necesitaba, pero ciertamente que este se preocupara por el de esa manera le hacía sentir una calidez en su interior que tenía que ver muy poco con la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Se sentía seguro con ese hombre, a pesar de las historias que había escuchado sobre los de su clase, pero Steve era diferente, lo sabía y nadie podría hacerle cambiar de parecer. Era una verdad absoluta para él, un hecho que no puede ser negado de lo evidente que era, al menos para él.

Se estaba quedando profundamente dormido en los brazos de ese hombre cuando su voz le llego a su oído.

 

\- Se acercan, vienen por ti. – le escucho decir en un susurro tenso, al mismo tiempo que el agarre sobre su cuerpo se hacía más estrecho aun, mas posesivo por llamarlo de otra manera. Manera que le hizo sentir satisfecho y feliz, aunque no evito que el miedo le recorriera el cuerpo tras escucharlo.

\- No quiero volver. – respondió pegándose más a su cuerpo, buscando mas de esa protección y seguridad que su sola presencia le brindaba.

\- Hare lo posible para evitarlo, soy fuerte, pero ellos son varios y por si fuera poco creo que uno de tus familiares viene con ellos. No puedo enfrentarme a la magia tan fácilmente. – Danny sabía que si le habían encontrado debió ser mediante la magia, y por lo tanto habían mandado a un miembro de la familia para recuperarle.

 

El pánico le invadió pues sabía que no podía ser otro más que su hermano, Matt; pues este era el único miembro de la familia que había podido doblegarle casi sin esfuerzo alguno en cuestiones de poder. Nadie en su familia tenía tanto poder como para hacerlo, pero su hermano mayor era más fuerte que la mayoría e incluso el mismo, no dudaba que en algún momento pudiese vencerlo, pero aun era muy inexperto como para lograrlo.

 

\- Te ayudare. – respondió después de un momento de silencio. – Puedo usar mi magia para protegerte de sus ataques e incluso usar el… usare el don si es necesario, no quiero volver y no quiero que te lastimen.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – le había dicho para consolarlo, depositando un beso sobre su cabello un segundo después.

 

Daniel debió sentirse contento por tal acto, nadie en su vida le había demostrado tanto cariño, ni su madre, pero en lugar de eso una increíble sensación de tristeza se apodero de su cuerpo, como si este le estuviera diciendo que aquellas palabras no se cumplirían. Fue como una dulce despedida a final de cuentas.

Ambos esperaron ocultos en el interior de la cabaña la llegada del grupo que iba a buscarle, no paso más de una hora para que esto sucediera. Un grupo de al menos diez hombres se presentaron fuera de su refugio, todos ellos liderados por Matt, como bien había supuesto.

Su hermano, con un simple movimiento de su mano, hizo volar la construcción en pedazos mediante su magia, de no ser por Steve que le saco en el momento justo del lugar quizá hubiese muerto, de hecho no dudaba que esa fuera la intención de su hermano. Incluso los guardianes que le acompañaban quedaron un tanto descolocados por tal acto, pero ninguno dijo nada, valoraban demasiado sus vidas como para hacerlo.

 

\- No te escondas, Danny, solo he venido a salvarte de esa… cosa, que te aparto de nuestro lado. – dijo con total desprecio, refiriéndose a Steve y a el mismo, no tenía dudas de ello.

\- No volveré. – fue su respuesta cuando decidió aparecer ante ellos con Steve a su espalda, protegiéndolo.

\- Eso no es algo que decidas tu, hermanito. – el desdén en su voz fue como un latigazo que le golpeo el cuerpo, sabía que su hermano le odiaba, pero nunca lo había sentido tan contundente como en ese momento. A Matt, realmente no le agradaba la idea de regresarlo y estaba haciendo serios esfuerzos para cumplir esas órdenes, pero estaba seguro que si se presentaba la oportunidad le mataría, alegando después que fue el propio Steve, el que lo había hecho y no el.

 

Un par de ordenes después y ya tenían a todos los guardianes arrojándose sobre de ellos, obviamente no le dañarían pero si lo alejarían de Steve, y eso no podía soportarlo; ese hombre le importaba demasiado como para permitir que le hiciesen daño o lo apartaran de su lado.

Estaba por usar su magia para alejarlos cuando esta fue bloqueada por su hermano, dejándolos a ambos a merced de sus atacantes, nunca imagino que Matt fuese lo suficientemente fuerte y listo como para lograr tal cosa, sus poderes eran grandes y por consiguiente no era fácil que fuesen anulados, ni siquiera por alguien como su hermano, aparentemente se había equivocado.

Quiso correr y alejarse de ahí junto con Steve, pero para cuando se giro para verle este no estaba a su lado, lo único que logro percibir fue un manchón difuso moviéndose a tal velocidad que después de unos segundos le fue incapaz de ver otra vez, al menos hasta que el moreno se permitió ser visto.

Fue entonces que empezó a escuchar el golpe seco de los cuerpos al caer al suelo de tierra y rocas, uno tras otro los guardias de su hermano comenzaron a caer con tal fuerza sobre la tierra que al instante quedaban inconscientes. Steve no alardeaba cuando le dijo que era fuerte, los pobres hombres ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de usar sus poderes contra él.

 

\- El no irá a ningún lado a menos que así lo desee. – la voz de Steve le llego nuevamente a su espalda, acompañada de sus brazos que le rodearon por el pecho, protegiéndolo una vez mas de la única amenaza que quedaba.

\- Esa no es decisión tuya, vampiro. – era la primera vez que escuchaba de manera tan clara la naturaleza de Steve, en todo ese tiempo jamás lo habían mencionando en voz alta, no importaba después de todo, pero el oírlo solo le confirmo a Daniel que Steve, era diferente y merecía ser protegido, pero por sobretodo vivir.

\- No te lo llevaras. – la amenaza implícita en la voz del moreno sonó clara y fuerte a oídos de todos.

\- Claro que lo hare, así tenga que llevármelo muerto. – respondió en un bajo siseo que consiguió erizarle el cuerpo entero.

 

Steve se movió tan rápido una vez más que apenas y fue consciente de cómo sus brazos y su calor se apartaban de su lado, dejándole en su lugar una sensación de frio absoluto. Steve estaba atacando a su hermano, pero sabía que fallaría, enfrentar a los guardianes era una cosa, pero a pesar de lo fuerte que fuera enfrentar a Matt, era entrar en otra liga.

Era bien sabido por todos que Matt Williams, era un cazador en sus ratos libres, el más letal que se había visto en mucho tiempo, el mismo había presenciado sus cacerías en el tiempo en el que este le llevaba, para entrenarlo según él, en ese tiempo en el que aun le quería, y por lo tanto sabia mejor que nadie que Steve sería incapaz de tocarle por muy rápido o poderoso que fuera.

Matt era imbatible en ese aspecto, no tardo mucho para que el sonido estruendoso del cuerpo de Steve al chocar contra su barrera mágica se escuchara por todo el lugar. Esa barrera era uno de los motivos por los que su hermano era tan temible, no había nada que pudiese atravesarla, varias criaturas habían caído muertas al solo chocar contra ella debido a la carga mágica de esta, pero Steve aun seguía vivo.

Los vampiros hasta ese entonces eran las únicas criaturas que habían logrado sobrevivirla, pero solo apenas y para remediar eso su hermano tenía otros trucos, pero antes de que llegara a hacerlo su propia voz sacudió el lugar.

 

\- ¡No Te Atrevas! – le grito a su hermano en una súplica desesperada al intuir cual sería el siguiente paso a seguir. Se sentía tan impotente al no poder ayudar a Steve, de no ser por la supresión de su hermano quizá entre ambos hubieran podido detenerlo y así poder escapar, pero con su magia sujeta no podía hacer mucho.

\- El te secuestro, Danny, merece la muerte. – soltó con voz fría y desprovista de toda emoción, sus ojos refulgiendo en un sádico gozo al ver el dolor en los ojos azules de su propio hermano.

\- Yo me escape y lo sabes, así que no pretendas hacer del héroe, ya no te queda. – el desafío era más claro en su voz ahora, pero no podía ocultar el miedo que le recorría entero.

\- Entonces solo lo matare y punto, al menos así sabrás lo que es que alguien te arrebate algo que quieres.

 

Daniel grito con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo, pero la magia de Matt ya estaba actuando sobre Steve, el vampiro sostenía su cabeza con fuerza en un vano intento por parar la agonía que le azotaba el cuerpo y la mente, y aun así Steve apenas y hacia sonido alguno, negándose a mostrar debilidad ante su atacante.

 

\- No… ¡No Te Lo Llevaras! – le grito el vampiro en medio de su agonía, aferrándose a la misión de protegerle.

 

Daniel miro la escena horrorizado, Steve se mantenía firme en su afán de protegerle y Matt por su parte no se refrenaría ante nada hasta verle muerto, más aun después del reto del hombre bajo su poder; pero él no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que la vida de Steve se extinguiera por su culpa.

Así que hizo lo único que podía salvar a su protector.

 

\- ¡Basta! – grito con toda su fuerza, la magia ancestral de su don desatándose con tal poder que su hermano se congelo en el acto, su magia desapareciendo en el mismo instante en el que la voz de su hermano traspaso sus oídos.

 

La magia de Daniel pudo haber estado atada, pero su don no podía ser retenido por nada, era una de las tantas cualidades por las que era tan peligroso y por las que Daniel renegaba de usarlo.

 

\- Iré… iré contigo, pero no lo mates. – menciono con derrota, incapaz de ver como Steve, sacrificaba su vida por él.

\- Danny, no. – le escucho decir a Steve a unos metros de él. – No hagas esto, no por mí, no lo merezco.

\- Si lo mereces, Steve, más de lo que imaginas.

\- Lo matare de igual manera en cuanto vuelvas a casa. – le amenazo con la rabia reflejada en su rostro al verse víctima del poder de su hermano menor.

\- No, no lo harás, no podrás hacerle daño por más que quieras, jamás podrás acercarte a él u ordenar que le hagan daño. Nunca podrás siquiera mirarle con desprecio. – la mirada del rubio estaba cargada con una determinación y una fuerza tan absolutas que por instinto Matt retrocedió un paso, sintiendo recorrer la fuerza de “ _El Canto”_ por todo su ser, sintiendo como claramente la orden se instalaba en su mente y en su alma de manera incontenible y absoluta.

\- Danny… - susurro Steve acercándose a él hasta que puedo tocarle el rostro.

\- Lo siento… me gustaría quedarme, pero… - Danny pauso durante un momento, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada que Steve, le dedicaba en ese momento. - …pero si me quedo nos perseguirán y no puedo encantar a todo hombre se nos ponga en frente. No quiero usar este poder, ni siquiera en mi beneficio, lo odio Steve, pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño y si me quedo eso es lo que sucederá tarde o temprano.

\- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. – le consoló el moreno, ocultando por completo la decepción y el dolor que esas palabras le provocaban, quería que Danny se quedara a su lado, pero también sabía que el rubio tenía razón.

\- Gracias, Steve, realmente me salvaste la vida, en muchos más sentidos de los que puedes imaginar. – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara sin que pudiera evitarlo, le dolía tanto separarse de Steve que le era imposible controlar sus emociones, quería demasiado a ese hombre y ni siquiera sabía el momento en el que había sucedido aquello, pero lo importante es que le quería y era correspondido de igual manera, y eso por si mismo ya era un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso para darle sentido a su vida.

\- Y tú salvaste la mía. – le respondió el vampiro, dejando un suave beso sobre su cabello rubio cuando le abrazo con la firme intención de no soltarlo, pero sabía que tendría que liberarlo.

 

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que se soltaran el uno al otro, incapaces de separarse debido a todo el dolor que les significaría, pero al final terminaron por hacerlo.

Después de ese día Danny no volvió a saber de Steve, volcándose nuevamente en la asfixiante vida que había abandonado meses atrás. Al volver a su ostentosa mansión lo primero que recibió fue un regaño y reclamos por parte de su padre por su inconsciencia y completa falta de compromiso con la familia.

No le importo, de hecho ya nada le importo a partir de ese día, simplemente se limito a hacer lo que esperaban de él y no más. Para el no valía la pena esforzarse en hacer algo más.

Únicamente el recuerdo de Steve en su mente era lo que le hacía levantarse cada día.

 

*****

 

\- ¿Realmente eres tú? – pregunto como si temiera que todo fuese un sueño, sus manos buscaron tocarlo por instinto, solo para asegurarse de que no desaparecería.

\- Si, lo soy. – le respondió con suavidad, tomando una de las manos de Danny para acercarla a su rostro, dejando entre ver que había anhelado su tacto casi tan desesperadamente como el rubio a él.

\- Creí que jamás te volvería a ver.

\- Yo creí que jamás volvería a estar tan cerca de ti.

\- Estuviste cerca todo el tiempo, ¿No es así? – pregunto intuyendo lo que Steve, había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Era la única explicación que encontraba para haber salido vivo de toda esa situación.

\- Desde el día en que te marchaste con Matt.

\- No debiste, podrían haberte matado si te descubrían.

\- De no haberlo hecho no estarías aquí y aun así… llegue tarde. – la resignación y el lamento en su voz era demasiado evidente como para dejarlo pasar.

\- Entonces es por eso que me siento así… voy a morir. – la cara de Steve se contrajo en una mueca de dolor tan profundo que en consecuencia el rubio sintió su propio corazón encogerse en su interior.

\- Los que te atacaron eran sapos, su toque es altamente venenoso y bueno… te atraparon justo cuando yo llegaba.

\- Ahhh… entonces es por eso que siento todo el cuerpo como si estuviera en una nube de algodón. – dijo intentando sonar gracioso, pero no funciono.

\- Eso es mi culpa. – confeso. – el veneno de esas criaturas es muy potente y de hecho habrías muerto en ese lugar a los pocos minutos, yo… yo te di de beber de mi sangre para que no sucediera, pero desafortunadamente no puedo salvarte, simplemente ralentice el efecto.

\- Es inevitable entonces. – dijo con suavidad, tomando entre sus adormecidas manos la del vampiro, el contacto con la piel de Steve le hacía sentir mejor de alguna manera, mas en paz por así decirlo.

\- Lo siento, quisiera hacer mas pero… no hay antídoto que pueda ayudarte, ni la magia puede. – el dolor en su voz era tan palpable que Daniel no puedo evitar derramar una lagrima.

\- ¿Y si me conviertes? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente, aunque podía intuir la respuesta, lo veía en los ojos de Steve.

\- El veneno lo hace imposible, no puedo salvarte… no esta vez. – Steve se desgarraba por dentro al no poder hacer mas, sus ojos, hasta ese entonces secos, comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que se esforzaba por no derramar.

\- Al menos pude verte una última vez, me iré feliz por eso.

\- No digas eso, por favor. – rogo con la voz rota.

\- Me gustaría estar contigo siempre, revivir esos tres meses que pase contigo en aquella cabaña. – su propio llanto nublo su vista y su voz se quebró a mitad de la frase debido al recuerdo y al dolor que le significaba no volver a revivir esos momentos. – Te amo, Steve, creo desde la primera vez que te vi… ¡Te amo! – soltó con fuerza aferrándose al cuerpo del vampiro con toda su fuerza, no importándole que su cuerpo entero protestara cuando se levanto para estrecharlo.

\- Y yo a ti, te amo tanto que no me importaría que me mataran solo para que tú vivieras. – su llanto era aun más doloroso que el del rubio, sus lagrimas humedeciendo la piel de su cuello.

\- No, no puedes morir, no por mí.

\- No quiero vivir si no estás tú y morir para mí es casi imposible, y ya no quiero vivir. He vivido demasiado tiempo, he visto muchas cosas y conocido a demasiadas personas como para recordarlas a todas, y sin embargo nada de eso tiene sentido, nadie me había importado, nada me importaba. Pero un día te encontré y… y todo cambio. Sin saberlo todos esos años te había estado buscando y cuando te encontré solo fue para perderte al poco tiempo y ahora que vuelvo a estar contigo es solo para… para perderte otra vez y no quiero. No quiero Danny.

\- Lo siento… - se disculpo porque no sabía que mas hacer al ver todo el dolor que le provocaba.

\- Quiero irme contigo Danny, es lo que más deseo, por favor… llévame.

\- Steve… no, no podría.

\- Por favor, se que puedes, déjame estar a tu lado.

 

Daniel le miro por unos minutos dejando que todo lo que Steve sentía le atravesara el cuerpo entero, permitiendo que su amor le invadiera por completo al igual que su dolor y su angustia por perderle. Al mismo tiempo que el vampiro hacia lo propio con Danny, dejando que los sentimientos de este le invadieran totalmente, uniéndose en un acto tan intimo y poderoso que no tenia comparación alguna.

Sus almas se buscaban mutuamente, enlazándose mediante sus miradas y las caricias que se brindaban el uno al otro.

 

\- Sonríe para mi Steve, por favor. – pidió el rubio en un suave susurro, sintiendo claramente que el momento se acercaba. Steve también lo sabía, lo sentía tan claro como nunca antes lo había hecho y por eso decidió hacerlo, complacer ese último deseo del único ser, del único hombre que había amado.

 

No sabe como lo consiguió, pero su sonrisa fue idéntica a la que Daniel recordaba la primera vez que le vio, toda calidez, cariño y paz. Daniel sonrió en respuesta y agradecimiento

 

\- Gracias, Steve. – soltó en un susurro más bajo que el anterior.

\- Por nada Danny, por nada. – soltó con la más absoluta de las tristezas a pesar de que su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

 

Danny sonrió una última vez enredando sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros en la nuca del vampiro, acercándolo lentamente hacia él hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. Sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez antes de que sus labios se unieran en su primer y único beso.

Los labios de Steve eran suaves como la seda y al mismo tiempo ásperos, una sensación contrastante que le dómino por completo, al mismo tiempo que el vampiro se abandonaba por completo a la sensación de suavidad y ternura que había en ese beso.

Fue lento, tierno y cargado de amor, caricias lentas, tímidas y al mismo tiempo seguras, las lenguas rozándose en un baile cadencioso donde lo único que se buscaba era el bienestar y placer del otro. Los dedos de Steve se perdían en el rubio cabello a la par que las palmas del rubio le acariciaban la piel de la nuca y recorrían su pecho.

La muerte llegaba y a ninguno les importo, simplemente se continuaron besando, profesándose ese amor que habían sentido desde el primer momento en que se vieron y que sin embargo nunca llegaron a proferirse como se supone debería haber sido.

Quizá si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, tal vez ellos hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de ser felices en vida, en lugar de hacerles desvanecerse en medio de una bruma dorada que los llevo al único lugar donde sus almas podían ser felices finalmente.

La Eternidad.

 

FIN


End file.
